


Scattered Memories

by Susahna_Writing



Series: Intertwining Strings [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mabifica Child, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susahna_Writing/pseuds/Susahna_Writing
Summary: Victoria Pines, and her Parents, Mabel and Pacifica, always lived in Washington since she was born, but when Mabel's brother Dipper becomes Paralyzed the whole family moves back to Gravity Falls Oregon to help him out, Victoria starts to have horrible nightmares and visions that she doesn't understand. She's labeled a freak at school. Her parents tell her she has Very early-onset schizophrenia, although nothing they do has helped her.But she knows there's something in the attic of the mystery shack that could help.And she knows that it's rightfully Hers.





	1. Chapter One- Nightmares

Victoria Pines snapped open her eyes, gasping for air she didn't need. She looked around breathlessly, the blue fog she just saw was gone and all that was left was darkness. She quickly recognized where she was, it was her new room. _Of course_. She was just dreaming again, nothing like that will ever happen, She was safe, Momma was safe.

And she was thirsty.

Her eyes adjusted and she slowly got up from her bed, turning on her bed lamp she made her way to her door, blinking rapidly when she saw a different door in front of her. Instead of a plain white door with a brass knob, she saw a dark wooden one with a silver handle. She felt nostalgic before she shook her head harshly, opening her eyes to find her actual door. She twisted the knob as quietly as she could, not knowing if her mothers were asleep or not, She didn't want to wake them if they were. 

But when she opened the door, she noticed the kitchen light was on and mumbled voices echoed through the hallway. Her Mommy was back! She must go give her a hug! Especially after that nightmare she had, she needed to know it wasn't real. She tip toed her way to the kitchen, ready to surprise her mothers in a surprise hug, but she stopped before she could make it to the door way. They were arguing. looking around the corner she stared.

She watched her mother's argue, they never did this but it felt all too familiar too her, like something seen underwater from a great distance. She watched curiously from the shadows, her small hands grabbing the door frame, she felt terrified for no actual reason, but to her, she knew what was gonna happen, like she experienced it many times before.

* * *

Pacifica let out a huff of frustration, rubbing her temples as she sat at the table, grumbling to herself more than to Mabel. She finally looked up and watched her Wife pace around the room. She looked like she just got back from outside, which she did.

"Mabel, I love you, But you can't just be gone whenever you feel like it"

"I wasn't just gone because I _feeling _like it! I was gone because I got a call from Grunkle Ford who told me Dipper fell down the stairs!" Mabel moved her hands to emphasize each word, annoyed at Pacifica's phrasing.

"I know that but you could've at least called me" Pacifica looked at her in desperation.

"I panicked okay! They told me Dipper was in critical condition! And I-" Pacifica interrupted her.

"You left our child at Daycare! I got a call in the middle of a business meeting, at 7pm that _you_ didn't pick up our child! I was worried Mabel, I didn't know where you went or what happened to you, and when Victoria asked me I had to tell her you were getting some things for our new house! And when you finally did come back, it's way passed midnight!" Pacifica raised her voice.

"I had to stay with Dipper, I couldn't leave until I knew he was gonna be okay an-"

"You could've called me! Or at least a text! Just something to know you were okay and safe!" Pacifica's voice cracked.

"My phone died okay! And I didn't think to use Grunkle fords or Grunkle Stan's phone because the time I realized I should call you I was still worrying abo-"

"You don't get to make excuses, Your were gone an-" Pacifica stood up, pushing back her chair.

**"CAN YOU JUST LET ME TALK!!!" **Mabel slammed her hands on the table, making both herself and Pacifica jump. They stared at each other until they heard a cry.

"Mommy!" Mabel and Pacifica whipped their heads to the doorway where their daughter stood, tears falling from her eyes.

Victoria stared at the ground behind Mabel, her bright blue eyes were horrified and her hands shook. She looked up at Mabel and ran at her, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her away from the ground.

"Mommy-Mommy No! Please don't hurt Momma!" That snapped both Pacifica and Mabel out of their shock.

"W-What? I would never-" Mabel glance at Pacifica and saw the same shocked look on her as she stared at their daughter. She looked back at Victoria and kneeled down, grabbing her hands "Mommy would never hurt Momma."

"Bu-But you-" Victoria looked at the ground behind Mabel and widen her eyes in confusion, she looked around and gasped when she spotted Pacifica. "Momma!" Victoria pulled away from Mabel and ran over to her, grabbing her into a hug. "Your okay! Your okay!"

"O-Of course I'm okay Sweetheart" Pacifica crouched down to return her daughters hug, trying to soothe her shaking.

"But you were on the ground! You were crying and Mommy hi-hitted you,"Victoria broke down into tears again.

Mabel swiftly crossed the room, sitting down beside them, she stared worriedly at her wife, Pacifica stared back, just as much worried.

"Mommy would never hurt me, Victoria, you know that right? We love each other very much." Pacifica picked her up and held her close, swaying her softly. Mabel stood up, brushing her hands through Victoria's bright blonde hair, cooing softly.

"Shh It's alright baby, It's Alright." Pacifica looked at Mabel then nodded her head towards Victoria's Bedroom. Mabel nodded.

"Mommy is gonna make you some Hot chocolate alright?" Mabel brushed a strand of hair behind Victoria's ear, Victoria flinched away and stared back at Mabel, terrified. She grasped Pacifica's shirt tighter, burying her face, shrinking away from Mabel's touch, shaking her head.

Mabel pulled her hand back and looked close to tears. Pacifica gazed back at her.

"Victoria. Mommy would never hurt me or you, It's alright." Pacifica said softly, swaying her a bit more. Victoria refused to pull back."Mabel, Love, I'm gonna put Victoria to bed, Can you make her some hot chocolate?-"

"I don't want any."Victoria mumbled.

"Are you sure? Mommy will make it extra special for you." Pacifica tried to persuade, moving to pull away and give her a reassuring smile but Victoria only held on tighter.

"No, I want to leave." Mabel took a step back, her hand against her mouth as she tried to stifle her distraught cry.

"O-Okay sweetie, lets put you back to bed." Pacifica stared worriedly at her wife for a few seconds before slipping into the hallway.

Mabel sank down to her knees, crying as quietly as she could. She shook drastically as she looked at her hands._ 'She's scared of me. My own daughter is terrified of me' _Mabel cursed herself for making Victoria afraid at all.

* * *

Pacifica's heart ached as she heard Mabel cry behind her. Clutching her child closer to her, she walked to her room.

"Momma?" Pacifica gently put her daughter down onto her bright blue bed, folding the blanket over her.

"Yes Victoria?" Pacifica sat down beside her, reaching up her hand to brush the stray hairs on Victoria's face. 

"Your not hurted, right?" Victoria's eyes were puffy, she hiccuped like she was about to cry again.

"Of course not. I'm perfectly fine my darling Victoria." grabbing her hand, Pacifica said once more, "Mommy will never _ever_ hurt me. She loves me. We were just arguing about why she was home so late, but its fine now. I'm so sorry we woke you up-"

"Why were you on the floor?" Interrupting, Victoria leaned up and stared up at her mother, who gazed back with just as much worry and confusion.

"I was never on the floor sweethea-"

"But I saw you! You and Mo-Mommy were yelling at each other and then she hit-! . . . She hurted you and you scr-screamed and-and I-" Victoria shook as she cried again.

"Victoria, sweetheart! It's okay, It's okay," squishing her face to look into her eyes, Pacifica continued, "It's okay. That never happened, I'm safe, Your safe, Mommy is kind and loving and-Gosh she loves you so, so so much." Pacifica smiled reassuringly. "Remember she bought you a whole tub of ice-cream just for you? How she always puts you to sleep with a story of one of her wacky adventures? And she loves me too, and I love her. I was just scared for mommy and Mommy was scared for Uncle Dipper."

Breathing slower this time, Victoria whispered something that frightened Pacifica.

"I started to have nightmares about that," Victoria hugged her "I see Mommy yelling at you and you are crying. She's always wearing a shoot I think? And it's always so scary, be-because it feels weird and my skin feels cold and shakey when Mommy yells and uses her b-"Victoria choked back a sob, tugging Pacifica closer.

"Those are just nightmares Victoria. They're not real. Your brain is tricking you okay? You shouldn't be afraid of Mommy, You should never be afraid of her," she pushed Victoria away to look her in the eyes, grinning slightly "I'm so sad that your brain is so mean, should I talk to it? Or beat it up so it won't make you so scared anymore?" Victoria giggled, wiping at her eyes.

"No, My brain is in my head!" Victoria laughed when Pacifica kissed the top of her head.

"How about I kiss it to make it stop huh?" Pacifica kissed her head multiple times, holding a laughing Victoria, who tried to get away.

"Nooo, Momma no, that's just my head!" Victoria gasped when Pacifica started tickling her, "Momma no! stop!"

"Whats the magic word?"

"Ple-pleease!" Victoria was grinning ear to ear, giggling up at her mother.

Pacifica stopped immediately, and grinned happily at Victoria, brushing a hair out of her face, she rested her hand on her cheek.

"I love you so much, Y'know that?" Victoria gleamed, smiling brightly up at her mother.

"I love you too momma"

"And mommy does too." Flinching away from her hand, Victoria shrunk.

". . . I love mommy too."

"I know you do." Pacifica hugged her tightly. She gently pulled away and stood up, brushing the non-existent dust off her pants. Turning around she stared lovingly at the already passed out Victoria. Kissing her on the forehead, she covered her with the blankets she pushed off.

After she closed the door, her smiled dropped, she let out a sigh and looked over to the kitchen. The light was no longer on, meaning Mabel probably moved to their bedroom, so that's where she headed.

She stopped at the door, her hand hovering above the handle, and listened to Mabel's crying, her own heart ached with hers. Taking a deep, long breathe she opened the door, immediately locking eyes with a teary eye Mabel. Soon as she closed the door behind her she was across the room, embracing Mabel into a hug, whispering encouragements into her ear, rubbing her back gently.

"She's afraid of me Pacifica."Mabel's voice cracked with each word, breaking Pacifica's heart.

"No she doesn't Mabes She-"

"You didn't see the look on her face Pacifica! I-She-She stared at me like I was a monster. She Thinks I'm a Monster!"Mabel cried into Pacifica's shirt, holding onto her like her whole life depended on it. Pacifica sat down beside her, holding her just as tightly, never wanting to let go.

"It's okay Mabel, She was just scared,"Mabel opened her mouth to speak but Pacifica went on "She's been having nightmares about you hurting me, I think it's a new thing. And when we were arguing she probably just saw what she see's in her dreams."

"But how could-why does she think I'll ever hur-hurt you?"Mabel whispered the last words "We barely argue, and we never argue in front of her. I never yell at her or do any sort of punishments. I try to always make her smile-I love her Pacifica! I-I can't stand the thought that I scare her! I must have done _something _to make her have these nightmares!" Mabel pulled back, looking at Pacifica, finding comfort in her aqua green eyes. "I don't know what to do Paz."

Pacifica eyes welled up with tears, the brokenness in Mabel's voice made her shiver.

She didn't know what to do either. Parenting was something so new to her, she was mostly raised by her maids and butlers, barely spending time with her actual parents, and when they were there, they pressured her into sport and being the _best_. But when she was with Mabel, everything was simpler, was calm and peaceful, unlike her bell-filled, fancy parties, straight A's childhood. With Mabel she could be herself, She didn't have to be perfect, She could Love herself. Mabel's smile could clear up the most stormy days with a single appearance, Her laugh could make going through the weirdmageddon again worth it. With Mabel she could do anything. Raising Victoria is a peace of cake with Mabel by her side.

"Pacifica?"Mabel asked, concerned etched into her voice.

"Yes My Love?" Pacifica was ready to answer anything-

"Are you afraid of me?" Pacifica was not ready for that. She blinked several times before she scoffed.

"Afraid of you?" She laughed, swinging her head back. Her hands found Mabel's and grabbed them, her gazed turn to love and adoration when she looked back at her. "Afraid _for_ you? Definitely. Afraid _of _you? That's like asking If I'm afraid of of penguins Mabes."

"I'm serious Pacifica!" Mabel groaned.

"And so am I." She declared earnestly "You could never make me scared of you. I know for a fact that you could _never _hurt me. You love me. . . Almost as much as I love you." Pacifica grinned, leaning forward so their foreheads touched, she watched as the worry left Mabel's eyes, and was replace with mock offense.

"Almost?! Pacifica puh-lease! I love you so much more!" Mabel entwined their fingers.

"Oh really? I was pining over you since the moment we met."

"Yes, sure, totally. How could I forget your first words to me? What was it?" Mabel looked up, pondering, "Oh yes! Wasn't it something about my name soundi-"

"Oh shush!" Pacifica blushed, hiding her face into Mabel's shoulder. "Don't remind me of old me._"_ Mabel grinned, pulling back to watch Pacifica look away stubbornly.

"I love you so so so much Pacifica _Pines_." Mabel laughed when Pacifica swooned at the name.

"Fine you got me," Mabel raised an eyebrow "But I will love you forever and ever." She leaned forward, capturing Mabel's lips with her own.

When she pulled back from the gentle loving kiss, she saw Mabel lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Pshh You look like a dork."

"I'm your dork!"

"Oh my god, If I had a dollar for every time you said that one cheesy line I'll be richer than I was when I met you."

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that, I'll have three dollars!"

Pacifica leaned forward again, kissing Mabel with all the love she had, pushing her until they were both laying on the bed, fingers entwined and lips moving softly against one another, Pacifica raised one of her hands to cup Mabel's face. She pulled back for a second before giving her a peck.

"Mabel?"

"Huh-what? y-yeah?" Mabel grinned dazily, head still a little fuzzy.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier, I was just . . . The move has been making be stressed, and I was so worried and scared when I didn't know where you were. I'm sorry I let out all of that onto you when you got back."

"I'm sorry as well,"Mabel shook her head, putting her hand over Pacifica's. "I'm sorry I didn't call, or text you to know I was alright. I should've at least borrowed a phone and called you when I was coming back."

"It's alright my love."

"I'm also sorry about slamming my hands on the table." Mabel shrunk into herself, looking away shamefully. "I never should have done that, I scared Victoria and I-I just . . ." Mabel sighed, looking back at Pacifica. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think . . ." Wanting nothing more than for Mabel to stop worrying and Victoria to stop being scared, Pacifica answered, "I think you should give her some space."

"Space?"

"I don't know. Like every time she's afraid of you, give her some space. Maybe that's just what she needs sometimes?"

"Al-alright, I'll be sure to do that. If it makes her feel safe when she's at home, I'll do anything. . . Do you think she doesn't like the move?"

"She was so excited when we finally did, and yesterday she had so much fun with Symphony. I doubt it has anything to deal with her nightmares Mabes."

Mabel closed her eyes, leaning in toward Pacifica, brushing the nose's together and stayed like that, being so close to the love of her life made her chest fill with warmth and butterfly's fill in her stomach. 

Pacifica smiled at Mabel, closing her eyes to drift off to sleep, wanting this day to be over. When her breathing match Mabel's, and her hands loosen, she finally realized.

"Mabel we have to change. We've been wearing the same thing all day." Sitting up Mabel watched as her wife scurried out of the bed, swiftly walking to the open boxes and searched for pajamas. She ducked when Pacifica threw a pair at her "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Mabel started to change, laughing when she saw Pacifica blush."See something you like?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and changed as well. Returning to the bed, she got underneath the covers, watching Mabel stare at her with a raised brow.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna brush you're teeth?"

"Hmm I'm too tired, How about we cuddle instead?" Pacifica raised her arms, inviting Mabel.

"Your such a dork." Mabel slipped in beside her, trapping her in a hug.

"Gee, Does this mean I must say 'I'm _your _dork?'"

"Yep!"

They share a loving gaze, grinning like idiots. Pacifica pulled away for a second and turned off the lights, embedding them in darkness.

"I love you Pacifica."

"I love you too Mabel." 

And together they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at school in Gravity Falls

It's been about a month since the Pines family moved to Gravity Falls. Mabel feels right at home.She's in the woods again and able to bring Waddle's anywhere, and she's finally together with her twin brother again. Pacifica enjoys the familiarity in the town she grew up in, she feels welcomed when her friends and former enemies say hello to them.

They're daughter on the other hand is confused, or rather just completely _lost_. Her visions have been diminishing and none of them were as quite as clear as the one from when her Momma came back late at night. Her nightmares are still here now and then, and she still doesn't truly understand them but she isn't afraid after when she wakes up because she usually forgets them quickly.

Mabel and Pacifica are absolutely relieved about that they're daughter is happy and not afraid of Mabel again. And Victoria is happy her Mommy is paying attention to her again.

Currently the _whole _family is together eating breakfast at the Mystery Shack, Soos and Melody left to drop off they're daughter Symphony at a farther school than the one Victoria is getting ready for. Her first day at grade One in a totally new state. She is utterly thrilled.

"So how is my great Grand-Niece feeling about her first day at a new school?" Grunkle Stan asked, sitting in his trademark chair.

"I'm really Excited!" She answered with her mouth stuffed with pancakes, turning away from the T.v to look at Her Great Grunkle.

"Careful sweetheart. We don't want you to choke or to get syrup on your new clothes."Pacifica fretted, a napkin in her hand.

"Don't worry Paz,"Mabel mumbled, gulping down her pancakes "She'll be fine. Right Victoria?" Victoria nodded, grinning widely, syrupy drool spilling from her mouth.

"Victoria!" Pacifica gasped, dabbing the napkin to her giggling daughters face.

"She's definitely your daughter, Mabel." Dipper gave her a lopsided grin, tiredness in his voice, and bags under his eyes.

"Of course she is Dipper! She got her eyes!" Grunkle Stan joked, pointing his fork at him.

Victoria tilted her head, looking at the two of them confused.

"I don't have Mommy's eyes?"

"They mean your eyes colour being the same dear." Pacifica threw the napkin away and pulled out another one, always ready for a mess.

"I know," Victoria took a bite "But I don't have her eyes? Mommy's eyes are brown and mine is blue!"

"Oh sorry sweetheart. They meant it as a joke"

"Oh okay!" She grinned, digging back into her pancakes, Pacifica rolled her eyes and looked towards Mabel, who motions to come sit with her, Pacifica finally complied, taking a seat on the ground beside her, watching her daughter gulp her food down.

"She eats like waddles"She sighed, leaning her head onto Mabel's shoulder.

Dipper stared at Victoria a pensive look on his face, he glanced at Mabel and Pacifica and sighed, he looked up towards the attic and flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Grunkle Ford looked at him and leaned down to whispered to him. Dipper pondered for a second before he nodded, turning away from his Sister so he wouldn't have to look at her when Ford began to ask.

"Mabel? After you drop off Victoria at school may Dipper and I speak to you and Pacifica?"

Pacifica whipped her head towards them and stared, irritation clear on her face. Mabel turn slowly and looked between her brother, her wife, and her daughter a few times before nodding softly, trying to ignore Pacifica's imitating gaze.

"Alright. Thank you." Grunkle Ford turned away and walked out of the room, leaving them in silence with the acceptation of whatever was playing on the T.V.

"Soooo, what time does Jr have to go?" Grunkle Stan tried to ease the tension, he really didn't want another argument between the Twins again, especially in front of Victoria.

"Actually she should leave now. Mabel you can talk to Dipper and your Great Uncle by yourself," Pacifica grabbed Victoria's almost empty plate and stood up, raising her daughter with her. She glared at Dipper as she continued "I'd rather not continue our last conversation."

"Paaaz, Come on" Mabel pleaded, setting down her plate, getting up quickly with them.

"Momma? What are you guys talking about?" Victoria glanced between them before turning to Dipper and waving, confused when he refused to look at her.

"Nothing Sweetheart. Do you have everything?" Victoria quickly ran over to the arm chair, grabbing her school bag from the ground and turning around proudly.

"Right here!" Pacifica smiled slightly and grabbed her daughters hand, staring at Mabel for a few seconds before sighing.

"Have a good day Mabes." She gave her a small smile.

"You too Paz," Mabel turned to Dipper, opening her mouth for a second before she wheezed out a breathe of air, Victoria squeezed her.

"Bye Mommy!" She announced, looking up at her Mommy, grinning widely. Mabel returned her grin, brushing her hand through her hair.

"Bye Victoria, have a amazing Day okay?"

"I will!" She ran back to Pacifica and grabbed her hand, both of them walking out of the room,leaving them once again in silence.

"See you later Lil P." Grunkle Stan called out. He observed the Pines Twins for a moment before leaving the room as well."Well I gotta uhhhh open the shack! Bye!"

When Mabel heard Pacifica's car pulling away she twisted over to her brother, tightening her fist, her knuckles painfully white. She glared at her at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"Really Dipper!"Mabel Cried, scoffing loudly when Dipper rolled his eyes, "Are you two seriously not over this?"

* * *

For the umpteenth time in the car, Pacifica sighed, staring directly in front of her as she thought. Victoria sat in the backseat watching her mother concernedly.

"Momma?"

"Yes Victoria?" She replied, glancing at her for a second before turning her gaze back to the road.

"What was Uncle Dipper talking about?"

"Just some stupid things, that really shouldn't matter anymore." Pacifica huffed, turning down another road. "We're almost there."

"How much more minutes?"

"About 3. Do you know how much that is?"

"300 seconds?"

"No, it's 180 seconds. A minute is 60 seconds oka-"

"Okay."Victoria look down at her lap and hummed to herself, way off rhythm of whatever song she was trying to hum. "Momma?"

"Yes Honey?"

"What's in the attic?" Her mother tightened her grip around the wheel, anxious.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Victoria shrugged and glanced out the window and gasped when she realized they were in her school parking lot "Are we allowed to park here?"

"The thing about being a Northwest is we're allowed to park anywhere we want." Pacifica playfully joked, stepping out of the car.

"Can I do that," jumping out of the car, Victoria grabbed Pacifica's hand "Park anywhere I want?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Noo! But when I'm older can I?"

"Maybe." Pacifica swayed their hands as they walked to the front of the school. She looked at Victoria's beaming smile and smiled slightly "Okay, Should I drop you off at your class or do you remember where to go?"

"I remember!" Victoria claimed, whipping her gaze around to all the other children. "There's so many kids here."

"Are you nervous?" she lowered herself to her daughter height, grabbing her shoulders "If you really, _really _want, you don't have to go Today."

"I'll be fine Momma, I can make new friends! Like Symphony!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up after school okay? Be careful, Listen to the teacher, No running with scissors, Don't eat anything you shouldn't, Don-"

"I have to go now Momma!" Victoria pouted.

Pacifica smiled at her daughters whining, she brushed her hand through Victoria's hair quickly and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe okay?"

"I will!"

"I love you"

"Love you too Momma!" Skipping away, Victoria went into the school, leaving Pacifica slightly teary eyed. Wiping her eyes she returned back to her car, sitting in it for a few moments, feeling her anxiousness turning into anger.

She called her Wife, tapping her fingers against the wheel as she listened to the phone ring. When it finally picked up she spoke first.

"Are you still talking about it?" She gripped the steering wheel, glaring at the wall in front of her.

"No I left. I'm Sorry, I thought they wanted to apologize, but . . . I'm sorry, I don't want them to be talking about it behind our backs, I just want-I just want . . ." Mabel trailed off. Sighing, Pacifica replied

"It's alright. I just hate it when they do that." They stayed like that for a few moments before Mabel grinned through the phone.

"So is Victoria actually at school or did you take her for ice cream again?"

"Oh shut up! She actually _wanted _to go the school this time. No bribing here."She laughed along with Mabel, feeling the familiar warmth in her chest.

"Hey do you have work today?" Mabel asked her coyly.

"I don't. Why?" She raised her eyebrow, grinning.

"Wanna have a marathon of Duck Detective with me?"

"Oh How can I say no to such an offer?" Pacifica laughed, turning on the car, "I'll be there in 20 minutes, I love you."

"Love you too Paz."

* * *

"Okay class everyone take your seat!" The teacher called, the students scrambled to their seats, Victoria watched them, counting all of them. She stared in awe, the classroom was a lot bigger than she thought it would be, and all the children seem to be just as excited as she was.

"Alright, Now that I have everyone's attention, I will like to introduce a new student," Victoria swayed on her feet, bouncing slightly "She just moved here to Gravity Falls so I expect all of you to give her a warm welcome. Victoria, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Oh! Yes!" Standing up beside the teacher, she looked around the class, grinning at everyone who met her eye "I'm Victoria Pines! I like sparkles and stickers, and uhh I would love to be your friend!"

Some kids snickered and some waved. Victoria enthusiastically waved back, trying to wave to everyone with both her hands.

"Okay Victoria, you can take a seat." The teacher, Ms Honey spoke, smiling at the young girl's joyfulness. Victoria went and sat down between two girls who waved her over, introducing themselves.

"I'm Lilac!" "I'm Nelly"

"Those are really pretty names!" Victoria said when the teacher began to speak.

For most of the classes Victoria talked to everyone, making it her mission to befriend them, every kid absolutely loved her and found her funny. She almost accomplish her goal by the last recess. The only kid who she didn't befriend yet was a small girl, even smaller than her, who hid away in the back.

"Hi!" Victoria hopped over to her during the recess, skipping to the girl who was sitting under a tree, looking up at her in surprise. "Wanna play with me?"

"Oh uhh Ummm I-I . . . Sure." The little girl mumbled out, she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm Victoria!"

"I'm Max."

"I love that name."Victoria fell down beside her, rambling about her life, moving her hands all around, trying her best to make Maxine laugh. Maxine watched her in awe, confused at first at this girl's joyfulness and outgoing-ness but warmed up quite quickly at the rambling girl. "Oh! I also have two Mommies!"

"Oh? That's cool. I have two Dads." Max replied, a small smile appeared on her face. Victoria found the girls smile adorable.

"Awesome!" Victoria sprung up when the bell rung, turning around quickly to hold out her hand to Max, beaming when the girl took a hold of it."Are we friends?" swinging the other girl up, Victoria grabbed both of her hands, bouncing happily on her feet, excited about the answer.

"Yeah I guess." Pulling her hands gently away she smiled softly. Victoria giggled and grabbed her hand again and pulled them to their classroom, the teacher telling them not the sit down.

"Alright everyone! Your last class of the day is gym, so everyone leave their things here, we'll get them after." Ms Honey turned off the lights and instructed the class, "Everyone single-file line and whoever is last can you please turn off the lights and close the door?"

Victoria turned to Max and waved her hands excitedly, Max just smiled slightly.

They made their way to Gym class, Victoria almost left the line a couple times due to seeing a piece of art work she liked but Max pulled her back, whispering no each time. When they all made it to the gym, Victoria saw Ms Honey talking to a strange but frightening familiar man.

"Alright children, This is your Gym Teacher Mr Hollock. He'll be teaching you for Gym everyday."She turned to the man, motioning to him"Mr Hollock take it away." Ms Honey waved to the children for a second before leaving the gym.

Mr Hollock was almost as big as Great Grunkle Stan, He had a thick mustache and he looked kinda angry. Victoria was scared of him. She turned towards Lilac and Nelly and whispered to them.

"Okay class, Today we're gonna start with 10 laps then we're gonn-

"He's kinda scar-"

"Hey You!" Victoria jumped when he pointed at her stalking towards her. She suddenly got dizzy and she looked at him in fear. He stopped in front of them and glared.

Her mind got foggy.

"No Talking When I'm-_**What did you break this time**!" Stumbling back, she tried to open her door, but it had just been locked._

_"I-I didn-didn't-" Cornered all she could do was try to cower farther from him._

_"**Is that my trophy case? Is that my Trophy case!?! Your gonna get it now**!" she yelled when she felt a belt whip._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop hurting me-" She screamed, grabbing her head. Atleast he's safe._

"**No**! Get Away from Me! Don't Touch me! Get Away! Get Away! Get Away!" Victoria screamed, her eyes were closed shut as she hit the air infront of her, stumbling backwards until she hit the wall, falling to the floor with a gasp. She opened her eyes in a panic, her cheeks were red and she was crying harshly.

She quickly looked up at everybody, looking around rapidly. All the children were disturbed and terrified, moving discreetly away from her. Everyone was quiet. Mr Hollock took a step back, dumbstruck on what just happened. She made a small move and the other children moved away from her like she was about to attack them, but she would never! These were all her friends! She was all their friends too righ-

"Freak!"

Victoria looks in the direction on the voice and felt shattered when it was Max, the adorable girl who she thought was nice and pretty, who said she was her friend! She opened her mouth to defend herself but Nelly and Lilac spoke first.

"Freaky Vicky!" They chanted and all the other children joined the two. Some of them even screamed and laughed.

"Ch-Children calm down!" Mr Hollock snapped out of his shock and turned around to the other children who were laughing and looking at her with disgust.

Victoria looked around hastily, feeling alone. Feeling _abandoned_. She curled into herself, shaking as she began crying for just a bit more.

* * *

"Mrs Pines I'm afraid you daughter had a little accident at school today." Victoria listened, the walls were thin enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"Did she get hurt?!" Pacifica leaned up, ready to run back to her daughter.

"No-No, She, Well How Do I put this?" The principal sputtered and Victoria felt her mommy's rage through the door.

"Just spit it out already!" Mabel exasperated, glaring at him.

"She yelled at her gym teacher and scared the rest of the children."

"Why did she yell at him?" Her Momma inquired calmly.

"She was talking in class and Mr Hollock asked her to quiet down then she . . ."He trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence. "She scream at him and tried to hit him, she missed of course because she was backed away I believe."

"Did anyone see it?" Mabel asked.

"The whole cla-"

"He wasn't hurting her was he?" Pacifica interrupted, her eyes narrowing.

"No-No! Of course not Mrs Northwest! Our teachers are the best of the best. _You _know this!" He defended, raising his hands.

"Than why did she scream! Why is she even in trouble!" She retorted.

"Look, You can speak to Mr Hollock yourselves if you want."

"Damn right I will."

Mabel kept quiet. She watched Pacifica for a moment before she looked down at her hands. She wondered out loud.

"What if it was the delusions Pacifica?"

"What?" They both turn to look at her, Mabel gulped.

"She's been having breaks like this for a while. We-We thought it stopped but I guess It hasn't"

"Mabes, She's not-" Pacifica huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose "-She's not crazy Mabel, She's just a kid. She'll grow out of it!"

"Pacifica, She see's things that aren't really there!" Mabel responded. They stared at each other, both of them concerned about their daughter.

"Mrs Pines and Mrs Northwest, I suggest you bring her to a professional." He continued when he got they're glares "I-If it's affecting her day to day life, it must be important right?"

Pacifica sunk into her chair, taking breathes as she thought about it. She leaned into Mabel's touch when she began to rub her back.

"I guess so." Victoria leaned away and hugged herself but continued listening, She was crazy wasn't she? a freak? "Mabel? What do you think?"

"I . . . I think so too Pacifica."

She's a freak. Crazy.

"We're so sorry about her behavior. We'll take her to a child psychologist soon." Pacifica grabbed her bag, signalling she was done.

"Of course Mrs Nor-"

"Its Mrs Pines now."Pacifica corrected, grabbing Mabel's hand and walking out.

Victoria had her gaze on the ground, making sure they didn't know she could hear them. She tried not to look at them, afraid to see the look on her classmates faces on theirs. She lifted her head up when she heard her Momma speak.

"Victoria lets go," lifting her head up she saw her Momma smiling sadly at her and her Mommy looking away "Do you want to go buy some ice-cream?"

Victoria only nodded, slowly getting up to grab her Mommy's sleeve, putting her beginning crying face into it, hiding herself from the world.

"Hey! It's alright Baby. It's alright. We're gonna go home, and eat sooo much Ice-cream! And watched any show you want okay?" Mabel easily picked her up and bounced her, carrying her, standing beside Pacifica, who cooed softly at Victoria.

"Or If you want, We can go to the Mystery Shack and have a play-date with Symphony?" Pacifica asked gently.

Victoria hiccuped, curling farther into Mabel's shirt. Whispering her answer.

"O-Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! on Time! Hurrah!


	3. Even Bad days can turn Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has another nightmare and wakes up, knowing she already ruined her day Mabel thinks of an idea that might just fix her day.

It was Sunday, a few days since Victoria first day of school, and everything was . . . a mess. Victoria continued to have meltdowns in class, freaking out the other students and concerning the staff, who kept asking about her home life-which angered Pacifica 'How dare they asks us that!' and if it wasn't for Mabel, she would've sued the whole school. As of Victoria's opinion on all of this? She was frightened. About everything. She kept on waking up from nightmares that not she or her parents could figure out. Mabel thought that it could be from the move and Pacifica believed it was from that 'stupid, uncouth' school. And for the 'nerds' of the family (Which was consisted of Dipper and Ford) they theorized that it was just Victoria herself, who for some reason agreed with them. Maybe agreeing with them will make them like her?

Anyway. Mabel and Pacifica woke up early ,well Pacifica did, and dragged themselves downstairs to make breakfast, well for Mabel to make breakfast, and to have a lazy morning and watch whatever was on and wait until their daughter woke up. While Pacifica tended to toast, Mabel was stirring her famous chocolate pancake mix, grinning at Pacifica's defeated sigh when her toast came up burnt.

All of the softness and laziness of the morning was ripped away when they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from their daughters bedroom. Dropping the things in her hand, Mabel sprinted to it (Dippers voice in her head telling her not to go towards the screaming from hell) with Pacifica right behind her. When they got there they saw Victoria was still asleep but was sitting up covering her head with her hands and mumbling something over and over again.

"No no no no so-sorry no no no-" Grabbing her daughters hands and shushing her softly, Pacifica woke her up gently. Victoria gasped loudly and looked rapidly around the room, gathering her surroundings and realizing she was safe. That _thing _wasn't hurting her anymore. When she spotted Mabel all of the recent calmness disappeared as she screeched and pushed herself away from her. "No! Why! whywhywhy!"

"Victoria! Honey calm down sweetheart, its just me and Mommy. Your safe, Baby its fine." Pacifica cooed.

"Victoria?" Just as quickly Victoria calmed down, staring at her mothers with confusion and realization, "Oh. I . . . I did it again didn't I?"

"It's alright sweetheart Its normal." It was not.

Mabel reached out slowly towards her, feelings relief when Victoria jumped into her arms and cried, though the crying part broke her heart. Rocking her child in her arms, Mabel began humming a melody which Pacifica quickly recognized and began singing.

_Lets go in the garden_  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down

Victoria crying turned into small sniffles as her Mothers began to sing together.

_When you finally find it_  
You'll see how it's faded  
The under side is lighter   
_When you turn it around_

Sniffling, Victoria began clapping, cheering her mothers on.

"You alright Pumpkin?" Mabel putted her down gently and asked.

"Yeah Mommy.. . . Sorry I ruined today." Victoria looked down at her hands to avoid looking at their eyes, tears gathering up in her own. Mabel and Pacifica looked at each other in worry before Mabel grinned widely, jumping up.

"Wait here my Darling Lil Ladies!" Skipping away, Mabel left the room, leaving the two in confusion. Pacifica let out a sigh and shook her head in adoration.

"Your mommy is weird sweetheart. Probably where you get it." Booping Victoria on the nose.

Mabel returned with a giant book in her hands, Pacifica immediately recognized what it was, Victoria fortunately didn't. Hopping onto the bed and flopping down, Mabel opened it, turning the pages quickly, looking for something.

"Mabes, why the hel-heck do you have that?"

"Shush, I'm looking for something. uhhh Ah HA!" Pointing at a a certain page, Mabel grinned at Pacifica, who returned a grimace.

"Don't tell me thats-"

"It is!"

"What is it?" Victoria leaned into Mabel, staring at the array of photos covering the pages, sparkled words right next to them. She recognized the number 5 and pointed at it. "That's a five!"

"Yep! This is my fifth summer at Gravity Falls! And also when me and your Momma started dating!" Pacifica sighed, glaring at Mabel, who grinned back happily. "Wanna hear the tale old as time?"

"I don't like that song." Victoria pouted.

"I mean. Do you wanna hear a story about Momma and me?"

"Oh, okay!"

Burying her head in her hands, Pacifica agonized for what was gonna happen.

* * *

When Pacifica turned 18 her parents decided to throw a huge event for her. Even though if was for her, she didn't have a say for what she could have, though she never did before, so why would this be different? Her parents set up the whole thing to the bottom to the top, to how the forks were arranged to her birthday cake (That was probably twice as big as her) that had a whole paragraph written on it and real diamonds placed on top of it. Heirs, Heiress, Royal, Earls, basically all the most fancy people from all over the world were invited. Except for the few people Pacifica actually wanted.

About a month ago Pacifica asked Mabel out. It was awkward as all hell, but Mabel accepted with much enthusiasm, maybe with too much because not even a second after Pacifica asked, Mabel jumped on her, crushing her in a bear hug, yelling "yes" "Definitely" "Absolutely" and making them both fall over, laughing their heads off.

Pacifica smiled at the memory, taking a sip of the most expensive wine that was being served. She grimaced at the taste, letting out a dejected sigh, taking a glance around the ballroom. To her surprise she spotted the one and only (well technically two) Mystery Twins! She noticed them before they saw her, so she quickly set down her glass on a nearby table and began walking over to them, mumbling apologies to the people she bumped in to.

"Oh hey it's Pacifica-PACIFICA! Hey! We're over here!" Mabel shouted, waving her hand at her girlfriend, jumping up slightly. The other Mystery Twin shook his head, laughing lightly at his sister's antics.

"Mabel! Can you quiet down! What if my parents see you?" Pacifica lowered Mabel's hand down, looking around alarmingly.

"Ah Psh! Marius Von Fundshauser invited us! Well technically it was Grenda but he wouldn't mind!"

Pacifica sent a look toward the other twin who shrugged in response, grinning.

"Hey Paz m'cash." Dipper greeted Pacifica.

"Hello to you too NerDip." She rolled her eyes.

"Awwee You guys!" gathering them into a group hug, Mabel celebrated. "Just like old times huh! The three of us going on a adventure and-"

"Wait. What adventure?" Pacifica pulled herself away, and eyed the two, suddenly suspicious. Mabel grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers, beaming.

"Well a little birdie told me it was your birthday!"

"Really? Wow it was such a secret, how could've you known." Pacifica replied in a monotone voice, and right then an explosion happened behind her, spelling out the numbers '18'. Staring at the glimmering lights for a second Pacifica turned back around, "Alright where are we going?"

* * *

"You know, I really should be getting back, People might start wondering where I am-"

"No they won't" Dipper replied.

"Hey! You little-"

"We're here!" Mabel announced, spinning around to face the two.

Pacifica turned her gaze to what Mabel was talking about, sighing when she recognized the place.

"Why are we at the Mystery Shack? Like seriously, we hiked for 30 minutes just to come here an-" Pacifica was rudely interrupted when Mabel grabbed her hand and dragged her towards to entrance.

"Just come with us." Pulling out a spare key from under the rug, Mabel began to unlock the door. When it was finally unlocked, Mabel turned back to Pacifica, a anticipating grin on her face. "After you Milady" Gesturing to the door, Mabel moved out of the way. Pacifica gave her a confused look before she grabbed onto the handle and began to open the door.

"I swear if this is one or your little pranks I'm out of he-"

**"Surprise!"**

Startled, Pacifica jumped back. Letting out a short scream of terror, Pacifica slammed the door.

"What the hell Mabel!"

"Whaat? It's a surprise Birthday party?" Mabel tilted her head, waiting for Pacifica to reply before, gasping "How do you not know what a Surprise Birthday Party is?!?!"

"I don't see how you can be surprise by your own birthday party." Pacifica huffed, crossing her arms.

"But you were just surprised." Dipper retorted.

"Oh Shut up NerDip!" Blushing slightly, Pacifica pouted.

"Aw Pazzy! You look so cuute!" She was once again enveloped into a hug, frowning softly.

"Not to ruin your guy's moment but I think we should go in." Dipper opened the door, but was blasted in the face with confetti by non other than Candy.

"Oops. Sorry Dipper." wiping the confetti off his face, he grinned at Candy.

"It's fine Candy. I'm glad you got me instead of Pacifica, who would've probably rip your head off."

"Puh-lease, like I'll do something so horrid." Rolling her eyes and a arm around her shoulder, Pacifica walked in, looking around to all the people, feeling warmth fill in her chest with all the faces that she saw. "Oh uh Hello." She gave a small awkward wave, not actually knowing what to do in this situation.

"Woah Kid you alright, It looks like your about to have a heart attack. And of all people that should be me." Grunkle Stan asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm just . . . surprised about all of this." She waved her hands, gesturing to all around her. Above everyone, was sparkling streamers and a banner that read 'Happy 18 Birthday <s>Patty</s> PaciFica!'. She laughed softly at the crossed out name. There was star stickers everywhere, on the tables, the walls, the bowls and cups filled with chips and pop, and right beside them was a cake. Now this cake wasn't even half the size as the one in her home, but when she got closer she wholeheartedly knew if was far better, because it was made by Mabel.

Everything about this, screamed Mabel. To the sticker on Soos's hat to the carefully decorated cake, everything reminded her of Mabel Pines which made her almost cry at the sentiment of it all and how much effort Mabel put in this! Into her Birthday. She didn't have to do all of this, yet she did.

God. Pacifica loved this girl.

"Do you like it?" The girl in question grinned sheepishly, looking at her with hope.

"I love everything. Thank you Mabel. A-And everyone!" She looked around before a brief moment before turning back to Mabel and whispering, "I love you"

Widening her eyes and her smile, Mabel threw her hands once again around Pacifica, giggling madly into her neck.

"I love you too Paz."

* * *

"And we lived happily ever after!"  
  
"And we had you." Pacifica kissed the top of Victoria's head, pulling her close.

"Okaaay. But why did you tell me hat story?" 

"Its to tell you that, That even when a day starts out bad it can turn good, even the best."

Victoria tilted her head and nodded excitedly. Grinning.

"Thanks Mommy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like 20 minutes to finish this or I would have to buy more fries for my friend


	4. And Good days can turn Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since the first day incident. Have they finally found out whats wrong with Victoria?

In the past six months since Victoria's first day at school, they've been to 22 doctors in Oregon.

And it's just about to be 23.

Glancing at the small clock that lay upon the small coffee table before her, Victoria mumbled answers about her visions, playing with the sleeve of her sweater, the Lady was being nice and Victoria didn't want to upset her so she tried her best to explain the little things that she could remember of her visions, the most details were the feelings she got whenever she had an . . . episode. She went on about her most recent vision.

It was a wonderful fantastic day (as she would put it) when it happened. The sky was the perfect blue, and the wind was barley nibbling on her skin. Her Mommy brought her to a lake to play and draw, and if they were ever so lucky, to feed the ducks! Victoria ran down the boardwalk to be closer to the patch of ducklings her Mommy spotted, reaching out to give them some frozen peas, leaning as far as she could before she lost her balance and fell off the boardwalk, splashing into the water.

The moment her head was below the surface, she tells of how it felt so familiar to her. The pounding ache at the back of her head. The numbing coldness. The screeching voices above her, above the water that surrounded her. She remembers the fear she felt. How she couldn't breathe. How she couldn't remember exactly _who _she was.

She finally roused from it when Mabel pulled her out, fretting over her.

The nice Lady spoke gently to her, saying that they were done and she was free to go. Without wasting a second Victoria bolted but suddenly halted to yell back a Thank You to the nice Lady, and she was off again, grinning widely to see her Mothers, who were waiting in the room over.

"Momma! Mommy!" She quickly embraced her Momma into a hug, who hugged her back instantly, murmuring apologies for having to go alone again, after already doing so a week before. Pacifica pulled away to look at the nice Lady, frowning ever so slightly.

"Victoria, can you stay here for a few minutes? You can play on Mommy's phone." Mabel handed over her phone, which had many games to get lost with.

Victoria scrolled through the games her and her Mommy got over the last few months. Most neither of them played. After playing a few and getting bored quickly, she looked around, her heart racing when she saw a boy across the room, a new friend!!! She grinned at the boy who looked back at her with absolute apathy on his face, she skipped over to him, taking the chair to his right, swinging her legs up.

"Hi there! I'm Victoria!" The boy tried to ignore her, refusing to reply to the overly bright girl. "Why are you here?!" Without even waiting for a response she continued, "I'm here because I keep on seeing things-but-but-but I'm not crazy! Or mean or anything! I'll never hurt you!" She giggled, leaning further to catch the boy's eye.

"Oh great a Freak wants to be my friend. How wonderful." The boy muttered out.

Victoria froze. The words echoing in her head. She curled into her sweater, mumbling out an apology before sulking back to her original chair, holding her arms close to herself.

'All I want is to be peoples friend? Why is it so hard?' She glanced up when the boy was called into a room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She began to think of a better way to introduce herself, maybe skipping over the part about her visions? But Isn't it not fair if she doesn't tell them?

For a few minutes Victoria sat on the ground, playing with the train tracks on the ground, making train noises.

"Choo choo."

Suddenly the door clicks, an somber Mabel opens it, holding it out for her wife.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry for the trouble." Pacifica said through her teeth, her eye twitching. Why was she saying sorry for the trouble? Was she the trouble?

"Victoria."

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving now." Suddenly having her hand grabbed she was lifted off the floor, her Momma walking them to the exit.

* * *

During the car ride back to their house, after a few songs playing softly in the quiet atmosphere of their car, Victoria spoke up about what she was worried about.

"Is there something wrong Momma??"

"Victoria, sweetie . . ." The pause terrified Victoria into overthinking.

_Whats wrong? Why. Why are they not saying anything? Why am I so scared. What? Please say something. Please pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

"You have a _long-term _disorder. It's called Schizophrenia. It's when you see things you shouldn't." Mabel tried to explain to her.

"Oh." She didn't know how to pronounce it,"Will it go away?"

Mabel and Pacifica gave each other looks before Mabel eventually sighed, shaking her head.

"No, sweetheart."

Victoria only nodded and looked back out the window, feeling confused but decided to just leave it alone. It will be alright, right?

"Can we get ice-cream?" Pacifica laughed when Victoria asked that, they were already in a dairy-queen driveway.

"Honey we just pulled in. Did you think we would _not _get you ice-cream after talking to that strange lady?"

"I think she was nice!"

"Like the other 22 doctors?" Mabel turned around, grinning at the pouting look on her daughters face, "What do you want Tori?"

"Oreo!"

"So two Oreo's and one Reese?"

* * *

Back home while Victoria played with her stuffies her Mother's spoke in the living room, trying to figure out a plan.

"We have to see another doctor Mabel."

"Paz. We've been to 23. And 23 of those doctors said she probably has Schizophrenia-"

"_Probably_! She might not as well!" She gestured widely with her hands, shaking slightly at the possibility.

"Pacifica." Mabel hugged her, cooing softly into her ear. "It'll be alright. Everything will be fine My Love."

"Will it?" Mabel pulled away to look at Pacifica, brushing the stray stands out of her face.

"Paz I think-"

_Ding Dong_

"WHO'S HERE!?!?!" They turned towards the running footsteps of their daughter, who slid into the room, reaching and grabbing Pacifica's hand, looking towards the door.

"We'll go check, alright Sweetheart?" She slowly pulled away from her and join Mabel at the door, surprised at who it was.

"Symphony?"

"Hiya Mrs Pacifica! Can Victoria and I play at the park?" The small girl asked, leaning to the side to catch a glimpse of Victoria and waved at her, smiling when Victoria gasped excitedly.

"Did you bike here?-Oh uh Victoria do you-"

"Yes!" She jumped out behind of Pacifica and smiled at her friend. . . Her only friend in this town "Should I bring my bike?"

"Probably, but its only a few blocks away from here." 

"Are you sure you want to go?" Pacifica leaned down to Victoria's height, checking to see if she really wanted to go, sighing when Victoria nodded excitedly. "Alright Sweetheart. You two make sure to look both ways before crossing the street and don't talk to strangers and-"

"Momma I'll be okaaay!"

"Don't'cha worry Mrs Pacifica and Mrs Mabel, I'll make sure nothing harms dear little Victoria." She brushed her hand through the smaller girls hair, who giggled in return.

Mabel laughed when Victoria swatted her hands at Symphony, trying helplessly to fix her hair as the two of them left. She looked over to her wife, grabbing her hand when Pacifica started to clutch the hem of her shirt, nervously rethinking her choice.

"She'll be alright Paz. Don't worry, Symphony is 10 and very responsible. Plus the park isn't that far away anyway."

Pacifica sighed, leaning into Mabel, hugging herself against Mabel's hand made sweater.

"Yeah your right. I just- I just worry for her."

"I know, I do to." Mabel paused, thinking about her next words carefully. "So about what I was saying before . . ."

* * *

About an hour later, the two girls were getting bored. After playing tag ,sliding down all the slides then reenacting The Lion King multiple times on those slides, playing hide and go seek (though that got quickly boring for they were the only two playing). So finally they sat on the swings, swaying slightly as they talked.

"So how was your day Ms Victoria Pines? Splendid I hope?" Symphony tried to impersonate a British accent, successfully making Victoria laugh.

"Quite Splendid, yes Quite Splendid." Victoria replied in her own horrible portrayal of a British accent. "Whatever about you Symphony Rami-Ramirez?"

"Absolutely magnificent Ms Pines! Such fantastic day so far!" She jumped off the swing in exclamation of silliness., spinning around looking for something the two of them can do. Suddenly she paused, looking off into the woods, a grin spreading across her face. "Well Ms Victoria I've got the most charming Idea!"

"Oh oh oh! What is it!?!"

"Have you ever went into the woods before?"

Victoria shook her head, looking at the trees looming over the park. A familiar feeling gloss over her, but she ignored it.

"Do you want to?"

"But I'm only 6?"

"I'm 10! And you'll be 7 in a few months anyways, plus the woods are the coolest dawg!" Symphony grabbed Victoria's hand and dragged them to the forest, skipping slightly "We can go find animals! Or just plain radical things!"

Victoria rapidly looked around her, taking in the forest, finding several animals in a matter of minutes. She stopped when she spotted a blue bunny, curiosity eating her, she let go of Symphony's hand and began to sneak towards it, wondering why the he-

"Why the hell is that rabbit blue?" Victoria gasped at Symphony's choice of words.

"Y-you said a bad word!"

"And you scared off the anomaly." Rolling her eyes Symphony chuckled, continuing their walk, heading deeper into the forest.

They ventured, taking in odd things they've noticed and talking about the possible explanation (Victoria's answer being fairies while Symphony's was chemical exposure). Symphony made sure to hold onto Victoria's hand, determine not to lose the younger girl. Victoria on the other hand felt the familiar feeling come on again, threatening to become real, she immediately found herself a fallen log and sat down, covering her ears and closing her eyes to calm herself down before she began to see things.

"Hey uh Vicky you alright?"

Victoria flinched at the nickname, shaking her head and muttering.

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh-OH! Oh I'm sorry. I forgot." It wasn't odd that Symphony knew. Since Victoria's first day at school, everyone in the elementary knew about her little "incident" by the first week. The whole town by 3 months. News headline _'Pacifica Northwest, Gravity Falls sweetheart, daughter is crazy?!?!'_.

20 minutes passed before Victoria's mind finally seized it's want for a vision. She raised her head to look at the worried Symphony. She gave her worried friend a crooked grin.

"I think I'm better now!" She tried to sound cheerful.

"It's alright if you're not y'know? I can carry ya if you want?"

"Nope! I'm okey-dokey now!" She grinned joyfully at Symphony, jumping onto the log. "Twenty Thousand Zillion better!!" Victoria does a little dance before almost slipping off when there was a mysterious yelling coming from the trees.

"Is that Symphony!!!"

Wait no, it's not mysterious, its a bunch of rowdy 10 year olds!

The bunch of rowdy 10 year olds emerged from the trees, all snickering and pushing one another around.

Victoria jumped down from the log, staring up at Symphony in confusion. Symphony looked just as confused and a little worried? as the rest of the kids exit the trees.

"Oh Hey guys?!" Symphony mumbled through her teeth, obviously uncomfortable at the reality of her friends and her honorary cousin in the same space of each other.

"Holy sh** Symphony? Are you really hanging out with freaky Vicky?" One of the boys exclaimed.

Victoria shrunk within her sweater (that her mother made for her to cheer her up after the whole first day incident) and clasped Symphony's sleeve, hiding behind her friend, seeking defense from the perpetrators. She knew her best and only friend in Gravity Falls will protect her. Symphony was the smartest, kindest, funniest kid Victoria knew, and Victoria knew Symphony will protect her no matter what.

"I uhh . . ." Symphony stepped away from the cowering girl, holding her hands out to her clearly confused and very disgusted friends. Victoria meant alot to her, she was little a little sister to Symphony but. . . She knows how much Victoria get bullied and. It's only human to avoid being bullied and humiliation. "It's my parents Dawgs! They told me to babysit her, and she so annoooying!"

Those words were like a slap to the face to Victoria, who stumbled away from her so called 'friend'. She stared at the older kid with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The other kids took this as a sign to bully the 6 year old more.

"Awww is the little freak about to cry?" "

"Do you need your mommy?"

"I-I have t-two," Victoria replied, not really helping her case here.

"Oh ya! Your a Northwest kid aren't you?"

"What?" 

"She's 6 you dimwit, I doubt she even knows what that is." shuffling away, Symphony turned around, trying to lead the pack of bullies away from Victoria. "Well as much as I love to be here I'd really rather be somewhere else. Very far away."

The others began to follow her, snickering and throwing pine cones at Victoria when she ran up to Symphony, pulling on her sleeve.

"Symphony! Where a-are you going?" The girl in question turned around and knocked Victoria off her feet, a brief flash a guilt shined in her eyes before she glared and yelled.

"Get off of me Freaky Vicky! Gawd! **Your parents should just get rid of you**!"

Those words made Victoria frozen to the ground, her body refusing the move. She stood there in shock as the older kids laugh and ran away, leaving her alone and lost in the forest of Gravity Falls.

_'Your parents should just get rid of you!'_

When the words finally stopped ringing around in her head and she snapped out of her daze she took off after them. She was desperate to be with _someone_, not to be abandoned _again_. Victoria cried out to them, to Symphony, to her _friend_, yelling out pleas and apologies.

_"_Symphony_!" Mason! "_I'm Sorry!"_ Don't hurt him!_ "I didn't mean too!" _It was my fault-Hurt me!_ "Please come back!" _We're never coming back._

"Don't leave me!" _Please don't leave me again _"I'm sorry!" _I'm hungry _"Symphony!" _Giddy!_

_It was an accident!_

_Stop it!_

_What did I do wrong?_

"**Shut up!**" Screaming, Victoria dropped to her knees, shaking violently as flashes of memories over took her visions and her mind, immobilizing her.

** _'Your out when-' 'No one wanted you!' Don't you know tha-' 'We're nothing to them Ma-'_ **

"Mama, Papa . . ."?

* * *

It was pitch black in the woods of Gravity Falls, night having taken over, silencing the animals and creatures within it. But if you listened closely you could hear it. The sniffling, whispering cries of Victoria Pines.

"Victoria!" "Kid!" "Sweetheart please!" Looking for the small child for the past 3 hours were Mabel, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Melody, and our own little ditch-er, Symphony.

"Victoria C'mon! Look I'm Sorry, Everybody is looking for you!" Symphony called out, Guilt written all over her face.

Victoria gasped, her body stopped shaking as the visions faded away, leaving her mind alone, for now atleast. She sat up, wincing in pain as she coughed, her voice hoarse from crying. Looking around she spotted flashlights in the distance.

"He-Hello?" Stumbling to her feet, she began to walk towards them, to her family, to her mothers. They will protect her, they love her-Do they? The question made her stop as she remembered Symphony's words. _They won't get rid of me. Why would they, they're my mommies?_ The words echoed in her head even when a voice called out-

"I found her!" She looked up and saw her Great Grunkle Stan picking her up, asking about where the he- 'Heck' has she been. She simply watched him, a confused and a deer in the headlight look on her face. The words began to echo louder when her mothers came up to them. Pacifica immediately took her from Stan's arms and cradled her, crying and shivering-or was that her? Victoria couldn't tell.

"Oh my god. Oh thank god We found you." She was quickly surrounded by everyone, who rambled worries to her, asking where she had been.

Her eyes caught Symphony's and she paused, staring at her so called 'friend'.

"Look Victoria I'm so sorry-"

"No! Go away jerk!" burying herself into Pacifica's coat, Victoria ignored any more words coming out of anyone's mouth. Going into her own world.

Melody cast a look to her daughter and kneeled beside her.

"Symphony, what you did is unacceptable, We'll have to ground you o-"

"But why!" Symphony tried to argue but was quickly shot down.

Soos turned to his friends, sincerity and guilt on his face.

"Look dudes, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Soos-"

"No it's not Mabel!" Pacifica barked, "She left our daughter in the woods by herself! We trusted her with our child! With our baby!" She shouted, covering Victoria's ears.

The walk back to they're cars was silent.

* * *

The ride back home was even quieter. Victoria was hugging Mabel, she shook as she were crying but she had no tears left to shed. Pacifica kept her focus on the road, she didn't want to think about the pain she had just been through, thinking that she had lost her daughter. Pacifica didn't think she had ever been that scared, that terrified. Mabel and Victoria were like the axis her world turns on. She could not lose either of them.

Mabel brushed her hand in Victoria's hair, hugging her with all her might. Mabel was just as afraid as Pacifica but didn't want to let it show. She knows these woods, and she knows if anyone or _anything _had found Victoria before they did, it was possible they would never see her again.

Letting out a pained sigh, Pacifica began talking.

" Victoria sweetheart. Your Mother and I have been talking"

"-About your condition."

"Y-yeah?"

They both stayed quiet, not knowing which one of them should break the news. The silence did not help Victoria's panicking at all.

"We've wanted to know if you want to . . ." Mabel hesitated. "It's your choice Sweetie, but we hope you think about it an-"

"The doctors have said to put you on a some medication Sweetheart. We don't know the cause of these _episodes _but we want them to stop."

Victoria flinched at Pacifica's choice of words.

"But! It's your choice Honey-" Pacifica stopped the car, and that's when Victoria realized they were back home.

"It really isn't Mabel."

Mabel looked toward her Wife and sighed, they couldn't agree. They headed inside, the silence almost becoming deafening to Victoria.

"Do you want to watch some T.V with me-_Paci_?" Victoria shook her head harshly, trying to clear daze before another episode takes root.

"A-alright, What do y'wanna do?" Mabel kneeled down, being careful not to shaken or spook the poor child. Victoria knew if she looked at Mabel she would see someone else.

"Sleep. . ."

"Alrighty sweetheart just know me and Mommy love yo-" Victoria ran to her room, needing the dark and soft blankets to calm herself down.

Her head was fuzzy but she knew if she stayed still and try to focus on something else, **That **wouldn't happen again. She counted to ten, wrapped herself into her blankets and continued counting, until she ran out of numbers she knew.

After her head cleared and the memories stopped trying to invade her mind, she finally rested her head on her pillow, letting the calmness of the room overtake her and hopefully bring her to a peaceful dream. When she was finally drifting off, she heard it. A small, whisper, if she wasn't in her quiet room she wouldn't have heard it.

" . . . come find me . . . Victoria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I did it, finally posted another chapter

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Might update once a week (emphasize on the Might) Also there's a Carmilla quote somewhere at the beginning


End file.
